Many people suffer from gastroesophageal reflux disorder (GERD). Gastroesophageal reflux disorder is a reflux, or backward or return flow, of fluid of gastric or intestinal contents into the esophagus. Heartburn is a symptom of this disorder.
This condition arises when the lower esophageal sphincter, between the stomach and esophagus, becomes lax or spastic. This allows gastric acid to move from the stomach into the esophagus. The gastric juices irritate the esophagus lining.
Possible causes of the disorder include scleroderma, pregnancy, improper diet, autoimmune disorders or a hiatal hernia. Treatment for this disorder typically includes a change in diet and the use of non-prescription antacids or prescription medications. Severe cases may require anti-reflux surgery. Recurrence is common.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide relief for gastroesophageal reflux disorder, in particular gastroesophageal reflux disorder caused by a hiatal hernia.
It is another object of the invention to provide a low cost treatment for gastroesophageal reflux disorder.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device that closes the cardiac sphincter, aids the stomach in lowering away from and out of the esophageal hiatus and aids in esophageal relaxation.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a device that corrects and possibly prevents a hiatal hernia by applying sustained pressure on the stomach.
It is a further object of the invention to treat gastroesophageal reflux disorder in a non-chemical, non-surgical manner.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cure for GERD that is both simple to use and inexpensive.